


阿吽-人们说

by Belindakrrr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belindakrrr/pseuds/Belindakrrr
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	阿吽-人们说

00.  
海浪自远方卷起，击打出白色的沫，撞向木制的大船，从木板的断裂处涌入船舱，将船底与海底用铁链连接，缓缓下拽。

看不见海天相接的地方，因为它们本身就是浑然一体的，天上的云流向大海，变成了冰冷的白沫，又在撞击之后破裂，重新升上天空，变成了被海水染成墨蓝色的云。

屹立的女神像双手交握在胸口，双目紧闭，面颊柔软，裙摆被海浪吞噬，然后她向后倒去，和巨船一同沉入大海，最终陷在厚实的沙中，难以脱身。

及川跃上甲板，岩泉紧随其后，他们浑身湿透，海水和雨水从他们的身上留下，在甲板上汇聚成两滩水迹，逐渐交融在一起。及川戴上他夸张的帽子，将上面的羽毛摆正，转过头，表情和声音都神气又傲慢：“太狼狈了，这可不符合及川号的作风。”

太阳升起来了，照亮墨色的天，白色的云终于揭开了黑色的幕，露出原来的模样，而岩泉的眼睛仍然是深深的墨绿色，没有被阳光照射到。他的脸色不怎么好，比起说是刚刚结束战斗的疲惫，更像是不满于及川，或者说是他那顶夸张又显眼的帽子。岩泉哑着嗓子开口：“你也好不到哪儿去，及川，你脸上的伤口还在流血。”

于是及川收起他的傲慢，换上他平常惯有的表情，棕色的眼睛眯起，咧开嘴笑起来：“这是身为船长的浪漫，小岩，很遗憾，只要及川大人还在，你就体会不到。”

“我不需要这种浪漫，”岩泉的声音干巴巴，他开始解衣服上的口子，露出结实的胸膛和几道深深浅浅的伤疤，“我需要一身干净的衣服，和越多越好的炖肉——烤肉也可以。”

及川撇嘴，从那滩水迹离开，一步一个湿漉漉的脚印：“更遗憾的是你也体会不到这种浪漫，你只会觉得它们是伤疤，然后上药，再用纱布将它们包起来，之后就不再去管它们。”他留给岩泉一个背影，然后用力地关上船长室的门，岩泉感觉上面的装饰似乎也跟着摇晃了。他站在原地，冲着那扇门大喊：“因为我知道要避免受伤，及川！”

仅仅这样似乎还不够，岩泉一把推开船长室的门，比及川还要用力，那扇门成了他们之间较量的参照物，在对抗之中发出铁锈的呻吟。及川正在把他的眼罩摘下，湿漉漉挂在窗前的钩子上。他转过头，就像那场较量根本不存在一样：“你该摘下你的眼罩了，小岩。”

岩泉撅起嘴，一把扯下眼罩，挂在船长眼罩的旁边，绑带的绳颤颤巍巍缠在了一起。

“无论如何，”他说，“你应该小心一点。”

01.  
一个晕船的人不应该去当一个水手，除非他别无选择，人们都这么说。

人们是谁？岩泉端起杯子，盯着及川苍白的脸。

及川闭上眼，试图去克服眩晕感和伴随而来的反胃，他咽下嘴里又苦又酸、从胃或是更深处翻涌上来的液体，他的身体里有一片大海，海浪被推向嗓子眼，而他在试图仅凭意志力平息它们。

是我。及川咽下酸涩发苦的海水，头偏向一边，没有拒绝岩泉贴过来的水杯，也没有张口。他的晕船比以往还要强烈，或许是因为这次的风浪，或许是第一次进行如此长距离的出海，或许是因为其他什么原因，但是及川已经没有心思去思考这些了，他的注意力全部放在与波塞冬抢夺三叉戟之上。如果他不去参与争夺，兴许海浪会平静一些。

但是他不得不去争夺。他的血液是由海水构成的，每一滴都在疯狂呐喊着夺过来夺过来，于是他伸出双手，棕色的眼睛对上波塞冬墨色的海一样的双眼，握住三叉戟的长柄，紧紧地、牢牢地，手掌的皮肤几乎融进去，他的血液、他海水一样的血液流淌奔涌，藤蔓一样将三叉戟缠起。

这是一场相当漫长的拉锯战，及川知道，岩泉也知道。所以岩泉从未提及过止战的话题，只是端着杯子坐在一旁。

我们一起长大，及川说，但是你就不晕船。

所以呢？岩泉挑起眉，手掌张开又握紧，展示他充满力量的双手。

所以你要给我倒一杯水，然后温柔地喂我喝下。及川哼哼，他的脸色苍白，声音虚弱，但仍然顽强地指使岩泉，不畏拳头或头槌。

岩泉活动他的双手，及川眼尖又耳聪，立刻重复“温柔、温柔”，用一种虚弱又可怜的姿态面对站在床边的岩泉。你知道的，岩泉对自己说，他或许很难受，但是现在的表情一定是装出来的，你知道的，所以你应该严厉地告诉他，你不吃这一套，岩泉。

他盯着及川的脸。及川脸色苍白，嘴唇也泛着白色，整个人就像是挂在床上一样。岩泉几乎敢相信，如果他窗户再大一点，及川很可能就要被风吹跑了，跑到他抓不到的地方。及川当然注意到了岩泉的目光，他的目光似乎因为晕眩而迷离，在经过一番努力后，那双眼睛终于清晰地映入岩泉的影子，及川扯出一个苍白无力的微笑——

该死的。岩泉咬牙，从水壶中倒出四分之三杯水，一手撑着及川的后背，一手将水杯凑到发干的唇前。及川捧着杯子，闭上眼，小心又缓慢地抿着杯子里的水。他刚才可能是装的，岩泉对自己说，但是他一定真的很难受，这就是事实，你是男子汉，你应该这么做。

“小岩，”及川偏过头，目光盯着地板连接处的缝隙，声音低且轻，“晕船——”

岩泉打断了他。公平地说，岩泉是一个相当不错的倾听者，他会认真地听你说的每一个字。不管及川情愿或是不情愿，他也得承认这个事实：岩泉的拳头（或是脑门）总是在他最后一个话音落下之后才出现。

所以说，在他刚刚开口、仅仅说出一个词时就打断的情况，确实是相当少见，以至于他不小心在床单上画了一块地图。岩泉试图抢救，稍微阻止了一点土地扩张。

杯子里还剩下小半杯水。

“听着，及川，”岩泉说，“松川和花卷会让船开得更稳，矢巾和金田一会让帆张得更鼓，渡和国见会保证火药——你、我们，绝对不会只呆在这一小片海域，它太小了，及川，我们一定会去更远的地方，站在甲板上，看到更宽更广的海。”

“而且，”他凑近，鼻尖几乎对着鼻尖，“及川，你是及川，你是不可能被困在晕船当中的，我知道，你也知道。”

及川苍白的嘴唇张开，却没有吐出一个字，大脑还在组织语言，将渔网一样的思绪捋顺，再将它投进大海，捞起挣扎的、挤挤挨挨的沙丁鱼。

船吃水不深，开的速度也不够快，仅仅是在一小片海域里开着——从这边开到那边，再从那边开到这边。松川眯起眼睛，和花卷一起算着已经驶过的里程。

“……你是对的，小岩，”及川的脸颊泛上一层微弱的红，或许是因为岩泉离得太近，将热气熏过去，又或许是松川花卷没有避开翻来的浪，大船颠簸着，让及川又感受到一次翻江倒海，“不过是一个晕船而已。”

无论如何，克服晕船始终是一场艰苦的战斗。及川打翻过一杯又一杯的水，迎接过一波又一波的浪，那双手从颤抖逐渐变得平稳，从按在眼睛上变成拍拍岩泉的后背，声音的底气慢慢变足。

“金田一，”及川喊道，他戴好眼罩，刀尖指向远处的海天一线，“我们的速度可以再快一点！”  
  
02.  
“你真应该看看刚才的日出。”及川说。

“我真应该给你一拳，”岩泉说，“最近的一个星期我起码陪你看了四次日出，第一次你说你读了一本书，想要看看书里说的是不是真的，第二次是感受到了太阳的召唤，第三次你竟然敢说你自己看日出的时候，发现有一头龙在太阳周围盘旋——你居然敢用这种垃圾理由——”

“但是你还是跟我一起去看了，并且起得比我还早。”及川补充道。“认真的，小岩，我只是觉得，不管什么理由，你真的应该看看日出。你也被它吸引了，对吧？不然你不会因为那些理由和我一起坐在前面的甲板上，它们说服不了你的，我知道。”

“如果你没有一再强调我们的旗子是青绿色的话，我很乐意去看日出，及川，即便在前一天夜里我们还看了一晚上的星星，甚至只有黑黢黢的天。”

“青绿色比黑色要好多了，小岩！我敢说马蹄铁的老板娘也会更喜欢青绿色，它看起来更温和一些，你该稍微收敛一点你的，呃……那个词是什么来着？”

“我们是海盗，及川。”岩泉将漱口水吐出，用毛巾擦干下巴。

“我们又不会上岸去抢他们的东西，”及川的脚跟把岩泉的屋门踢得更开一点，阳光争先恐后挤进来，在木地板上留下一层朦胧颤抖的金色，“我们的对手是海盗，偶尔才会……你懂的，小岩。”

“我懂。”及川站在岩泉身后，透过镜子看他刮胡子。他比岩泉要高上一些，再加上他向来喜欢那种夸张的、走一步颤三下的帽子，帽子尖比岩泉的发顶高出一条普通叉斑锉鳞鲀的长度，冲破了镜子的顶端。岩泉的目光顺着帽子上羽毛的走势，一路看向天花板，那上面空空荡荡，只有粘贴海报的痕迹。及川郑重地摘下他花哨的帽子，又庄重地戴在岩泉头上。

这就是一顶会被当成靶子的王冠，岩泉如此评价道。噢——及川的声音拐了三四个弯，翻过岩泉额头上凸起的青筋。“及川大人不介意成为国王，”他说，坐在木头椅子上就像是坐在王座上，“那么，你呢，小岩？你想要成为什么？”

“海盗，或者讨伐你的人。”

及川愣了一下，然后大力地拍了拍岩泉的后背：“你说得对，小岩，我们要一起当海盗。”

“我没有说过‘我们一起’这种话。”岩泉坚持，努力维持着自己严肃的表情，而他也做到了。

帽子从岩泉的头上滑下，遮住了他的眼睛。岩泉正打算把那顶恼人的帽子扔到一边，却被及川按住了肩膀，对方的下巴搁在他的肩膀上，用撒娇一样的语调说，小岩，今晚一起看星星吧。

躺在甲板上看星星可以说是一件相当浪漫的事，无论他们是水手还是海盗，或者仅仅是出海探险的游客。如果没有及川，岩泉想，这大概会更浪漫一点——不对，不对，他闭上眼，撅起嘴，不得不承认了一个事实：如果没有及川，他或许也不会躺在甲板上看星星，起码不会这么频繁，不会看到那样多的星座。

六月最后一天的子夜，南冕座中心经过上中天。及川往岩泉身边靠了靠，和他脚尖碰脚尖。

“你还记得荆棘鸟的故事吗，小岩？”及川问，声音被海风吹散，又被聚拢到岩泉耳中。

“嗯，”岩泉应声，用脚尖顶着及川的脚尖，“我们一起听的这个故事。”

“我想它现在正在海上飞着，”及川喃喃，海风吹乱了他的头发，“也可能是睡在风里，今晚的海风很温柔，所以它应该会有一个好梦。”

岩泉屈起腿，蓄势待发：“也可能是醒着，然后被同伴踢了一脚。”

“……荆棘鸟没有脚——”

“所以你不是荆棘鸟，及川，”岩泉坐起身，盯着及川被月光的纱遮住的脸，“你不需要成为它，也不需要被困在天上，直到被刺插进胸膛。就算你成为国王，也没有人的剑能够穿过你的心脏。”他翻身，双手撑在及川的两侧，挡住了月光，掀开了那层朦胧的纱。

“那你呢？”

“我们都是海盗。”  
  
03.  
烧红的针穿过被揉捏多次的耳垂，及川的手攥紧了床单，岩泉和花卷站在旁边一唱一和：“你有没有闻到烤肉的味道？”  
“当然了。”

“你们两个也一样。”及川皱着眉，想要去安抚自己脆弱的耳垂，又不敢用手指去触碰，将注意力放在和岩泉与花卷的对抗上。只要他火力全开，及川先生想，或者只要六成，他完全可以把小岩和小卷杀得片甲不留。

但是他是一位好船长，及川先生继续思考，他对待自己的船员要更温柔一点，他们是同伴，不是敌人。于是他伸出手指，指向松川：“轮到你了，小松。”通过转移话题来单方面结束对抗，以“及川大人是大人有大量”为理由，可信度相当高。

及川伸出手，露出两枚被握得温热的祖母绿。这是他们“第一桶金”当中的一小部分，而他是慷慨又大方的船长，绝不会霸占大家的集体劳动成果。

“只是普通的祖母绿，”他说，“我更喜欢星光祖母绿一点。”

“我更喜欢黑钻石。”岩泉干巴巴地说，任由及川拿着宝石在他的耳朵上比划。

“这只是个开始，”及川把祖母绿贴在岩泉的耳垂上，又贴在自己的耳垂上，对着模糊的镜子看来看去，“不过说实话，我戴这个比你要帅多了。你会嫉妒我吗，小岩？”

“我会想要好好揍你一顿，及川。”

“你真粗鲁，小岩，就算是海盗，你也过分粗鲁了。没关系，及川大人可以原谅你的粗鲁，我总是这样善解人意又值得信赖。”

“……我们还剩多少钱？”岩泉有些头疼，他看着工匠将黄金穿过宝石，用锤子一下一下规整形状，仿佛每一锤都打在了他的太阳穴上。

“足够撑到下一次满载而归，”及川说，“我们还可以买一只鹦鹉，船长都是这样的。”

“但是你已经足够烦人了，”岩泉毫不留情，“我们没必要再多一个话匣子。”

事实上他们还是多了一只话匣子，一只通身绿色、拥有浅蓝色喙的话匣子，及川对此相当满意。它是典型的纯绿鹦鹉，叫声明亮，胆大而活泼，从见到他们的第一面就表现出了亲昵，敢于用喙去触碰他们的手指、脸颊。它落在及川的食指上，抖动翅膀，露出蓝紫色的飞行羽。“它不应该这么亲近我的，”及川说，脸上却是高兴的笑容，“它大概来自哪个荒无人烟的岛，对什么都很好奇。”

“我以为你会养一只更大一点的，”岩泉说，他和松川蹲在一旁，试图和懒洋洋趴着的黑猫打好关系，“海上的风很大，它太小了。”

“大概，”及川仍然在逗弄那只纯绿鹦鹉，“你们决定好了吗？”

“最后的努力，”松川说，“我们需要一只配合性高一点的猫，可它看起来一点也不听话。也但愿它不晕船，或许只有金田一能照顾好一只晕船的猫。”

及川转过头，岩泉耳朵上戴着和他款式一样的耳坠，用黄金在祖母绿周围镶了一圈，藤蔓一样缠住宝石。没有人知道他们会在什么时候找到星光祖母绿，也许明天就能得到，也许永远是在明天。黑猫睁开了眼，及川看到一双墨绿色的眼睛，和蹲在它旁边的岩泉的眼睛几乎一模一样。

“不用担心，”他说，鬼使神差一般，“让它来到我们船上吧，只不过可能没那么听话。”

或许很难界定那只黑猫是否是听话的，它通常趴在暗处，在谁也没有注意到的时候把为它准备的食物吃掉，偶尔及川看到它叼着几只死老鼠，脚步轻快地走过。那只纯绿鹦鹉被它挠到过一爪子，翅膀上留下了一道秃痕，经过很长时间才变得不那么显眼。

这个“很长时间”是相对于它的寿命而言的。尽管它的翅膀强壮有力，又善于飞翔，及川也是一名不可否认的优秀饲主，但事实上，纯绿鹦鹉并不适合在海上生活。它的归宿应该是植被丛，和它羽毛一样绿色的植被丛，而不是一望无边、无法落脚的深蓝色的大海。及川的鹦鹉死在一场战斗当中，没有人能够说清楚它具体是死在刀下还是被子弹击中，抑或是什么其它原因，他们最终只在甲板上找到几簇扭曲的绿色羽毛，之后，在他们找到更加值钱的宝石时，被及川镶在了耳环上。

“你瞧，”及川说，“它们都是绿色的。”

他们仍然没有找到什么星光祖母绿，不过收获了几颗品质不错的猫眼祖母绿，及川和岩泉一人一枚，挂在耳垂上。

“是啊，”岩泉捏了捏耳垂，适应新打的耳环，“但是羽毛太软了，它很快就会变成皱皱巴巴的一小缕。”

“没关系，”及川的指尖温柔地抚摸那还蓬松的翠绿羽毛，和宝石相比，它显得过分轻飘飘了，“收尸人不会在意它的样子，他们只会在意宝石值不值钱，然后把它扯下来，只留着金子和宝石。所以，”他的声音低沉下来，“现在这样就好。”

他们很快又经历了下一场战斗。及川和岩泉率先跳到船舱中，眼罩从左眼移至右眼，在一瞬间的恍惚之后，适应了只有一点微弱光亮的黑暗。及川在武器上稍稍占有一点优势，他比对面的船长要多一把手枪，松川和花卷在甲板上，各持一把火枪，他堪堪避过飞过来的子弹，听见松川受伤之后的咒骂声。岩泉——岩泉偏爱冷兵器，尽管他的腰间也别着一把手枪，但是他总是会先抽出刀，然后冲到对方身边，然后——然后是金属碰撞与受伤闷哼的声音。

第二把手枪卡了壳，及川扣动扳机，子弹没有像预料之中那样飞出。优势忽然变成了劣势，他的大脑需要抽出一点时间来分析现在的情况——哪怕他的经验再多、时间再短，他仍然是需要思考，但这已经足够对方和匕首一齐冲过来了。

岩泉的刀要更快一点，温热的血溅到及川脸上，又顺着刀刃流到地板上，滴滴答答，在黑暗中流成一小片暗红色的湖。及川用手背擦掉脸上黏糊糊的血，岩泉的眼睛在黑暗中显得过分明亮，让及川想起了他们的猫。他曾在夜里看见那只猫趴在木桶边上，像是预料到他会经过一样，用那双墨绿色的眼睛盯着他。及川往阴影处瞥了一眼，觉得隐约看到了老鼠的骨头。

“你是谁？”他听见自己轻声问，仿佛在担心吵醒堆在他脚边的人们。

“我是岩泉。”岩泉的眼睛盯着他，比耳朵上的猫眼祖母绿还要亮。   
04.  
松川将柠檬汁挤进朗姆酒中，把杯子推到岩泉面前。及川和花卷还需要再往里面加一些糖，为此他们还曾争辩过，海盗因为甜食而出现的蛀牙该如何解决。

“我不会有蛀牙的，”及川坚持道，“我刷牙比你还要认真不少，小岩。”

花卷没有说话。他的后槽牙从上星期开始就会时不时地疼痛，尽管他仍然向松川要了方糖，却并没有十足的信心将它们全部吃掉。剩下的方糖化成了一滩甜丝丝的糖水，又和咸涩的海水混在一起。

“酒馆里的酒没有加糖，”岩泉说，“加糖根本就没有什么必要，除了让你更有可能长蛀牙。”

“我没去过酒馆。”及川挺胸，又向前跨了一步，像是国王颁布王令一样，指了指方糖，又指了指他的杯子。

“哈哈是啊，你说得对。”松川站到花卷之后，岩泉按住了他面前的方糖，而他知道，最好的解决方式是离他们两个远一点——或者说，最起码不要夹在他们之间。

他们去过很多不同的酒馆，最常去的一个在下周停靠的码头附近，而及川总是固执地不愿下船。“船长与船共存亡，”他说，牢牢地抓住船舵，“休想让我离开我的船，小岩。”

“只是去一趟酒馆——洗个澡——再买点东西——”岩泉瞪大了眼睛，每次听到及川这么说时，他总是会再次做出不可置信的表情，“连一天都花费不了，及川，你不想吃热腾腾的面包吗？拿到船上的时候都已经冷掉了。”

“我和我的船在一起，”及川的固执相当难以被撼动，“况且那家酒馆的名字和我们根本就不匹配，它叫什么？马蹄铁？我们是海盗，我们永远不会骑马！如果它叫什么船锚酒馆的话，及川大人兴许还会考虑一下。”

这样的情况大概重复了三年，最终及川被岩泉的头槌拿下，拽着领子拖下船，按在酒馆二楼的木桶里洗掉了身上的咸涩。岩泉没有忘记他那顶招摇的帽子，他一手及川一手帽子，在小巷中穿行的时候，引来了频频侧目。帽子上的羽毛向每个人招手示意，帽子的主人脚步踉跄，试图维持自己的形象却未果。岩泉的手就像锚，而他是那条船，无法挣开锚的牵引。

之后他们下楼，坐在挤挤挨挨的木头桌前。酒馆老板粗壮手臂上的汗毛被汗水打湿，一缕一缕黏在皮肤上。他架着一大块奶酪，用一柄用了很久的刀将烤化的部分刮到松川的盘子里。微不可察地，及川在他靠近时挪动了一下身子，和松川花卷他们相比，及川显得过分拘谨。

及川终于也吃到了热乎的面包，它们被用铲子从火炉里捞出来，放在被时间与客人打磨光滑的木板上，推至及川面前。他撕开面包，里面的热气甚至熏到了他的双眼，岩泉坐在一旁，用叉子叉起一块西兰花，从鼻腔挤出一声嘲笑。

酒馆里不仅仅有他们。一楼的大厅尽力吃下最多的桌椅，这些桌椅又被挤进来的人们占据。很难确定每一个客人的身份，只知道水手和海盗占了大多数。及川的目光扫过他们的耳垂，大多数都是朴素的金耳环，也有像他们一样将宝石镶嵌在上面的——这或许能够让他们的收尸人给他们更多的体面。

没有星光猫眼石。及川端起酒杯，喝下一口朗姆酒。他不习惯酒馆里这种仅仅是将酒从酒瓶里移动到杯子里的做法，更想念松川加了柠檬汁与方糖的调酒。他将杯子往岩泉的方向推了推，用眼神示意：不好喝。

岩泉没有说话，往及川嘴里塞了一块西兰花。

金田一的效率出乎意料的高，他们刚从酒馆出来时，就看到金田一抱着好几个袋子，远远地向他们打招呼，身边是勉强抓着一个小袋子、看起来颇为无精打采的国见。岩泉顺手接过几个袋子，将装着面包的那个展示给及川：“你看，它们和刚才吃的完全不一样。”

他们站在小路的边上，马车从他们身边跑过，木轱辘轧过凹凸不平的石板路，车身发出清脆的呻吟。

“酒馆的后院，”花卷说，“这匹马刚才在酒馆的后院，踢了一个水手一脚。”

“噢，”及川皱眉，“还好我们不需要和它打交道。不过就算非得和它们打交道不可，及川先生也会让它们臣服的。”

“你上一次和马见面还是踩着凳子去橱柜里拿糖果的时候。”岩泉毫不客气。

“大概，但是你现在还需要踩着凳子才能拿到糖。别灰心，小岩，你还有机会长高的。”

花卷还在打算说一说关于那名倒霉水手的事情，比如说他上一次也是被这匹马踢到了小腿，但是他的声音连同思绪都被湮没在了及川和岩泉的战斗当中，最终，他向不知所措的金田一挥了挥手：“走吧，不用等他们。”  
  
05.  
及川号在海上度过了很长时间。或许很难用“那艘船”作为它的主语，它面临了“忒修斯之船”的悖论，所有的零件都更新了不止一次。但无论如何，只要及川还在船上，它就是不可否认的及川号。

他的船员换了很多，只有岩泉一如既往，还戴着很多年前的猫眼祖母绿。他们一直没有找到星光祖母绿，甚至曾一度怀疑它的真实性，为此，岩泉在岸上的时候特地买了一本书，在一个星星明亮的夜里，和及川坐在甲板上，翻了个底朝天。

当然，星光祖母绿并不是终点或是终极目标，只是及川已经形成习惯、溶进血液里的一个偏爱。他们也得到了比这些更加不菲的宝石，但却没有更换耳环。没必要那么招摇，岩泉说，而且我不指望收尸的人会有什么高等级的下葬仪式。

及川号竖起了一尊女神像。头戴桂冠的女神面色平和不辨喜怒，和身下的大海全然不同。她双手交握，将鸢尾花束按向胸口，长长的鬈发垂下，遮住了手臂，只露出丰腴的手。裙摆飘逸又轻灵，无论海风多么强烈，都无法撼动一丝一毫。

就像当时说的那样，他们拥有了更宽广的海，击沉了一条又一条的船，或许是商船，或许是同行的船。他们的武器也换了一种又一种，船的吃水也变得更深。及川号成为了一艘“吃水很深又行驶得很快”的大船，青绿色的旗子升在无数人的心里，制霸一大片海域。人们都知道，他们强悍又毫不留情。

那只神出鬼没的黑猫老去，抓老鼠的动作不再那样敏捷。金田一离开及川号的时候，抱着它一起下了船（你是最合适的人选，及川说，第一次也是最后一次捏了捏黑猫的爪子）。

“海盗的归宿是大海，人们都这么说。”及川的眼角已经有了细密的皱纹，他的枪法仍然精准，经验丰富，卡壳不再会让他突然处于劣势。

“人们是谁？”岩泉问。他的眼角要更光滑一点，或许是因为他不像及川那样总是笑着。耳饰随着他的动作晃了晃，连带反射的日光也晃了晃。

及川笑起来：“人们是我。”

“噢，”岩泉捧起水杯，“人们有时候也会说点有道理的话。”

没有人知道及川号最后驶向了哪里。他们就像是一个巨浪，遥遥看着它张牙舞爪翻涌向前，撞碎吞没掉大大小小的船，偶尔有几条漏网之鱼，侥幸从浪的巨口下逃脱。巨浪是大海的一部分，它由大海孕育，又由大海吞噬。当那些侥幸逃脱的水手回头去看它时，它已经消失在视野当中，徒留仍然惊魂未定的海水静默地翻滚。

酒馆里最不缺的是小道消息。有人说他看到及川号青绿色的旗子，和女神像一起沉入海底，而船上空空如也，有人说它或许被另一艘海盗的大炮击沉，船长和他招摇的帽子一齐跌落进海水当中，也有人说他们早就上了岸，用着当海盗时掠夺来的财富，在一处鲜为人知的地方过着肆意的生活。

或许还有可能，船长和他最亲密的挚友，就像是当年一样，在一个星光璀璨的夜晚，并排躺在甲板上。他们的耳饰靠在一起，脚尖碰脚尖，左手与右手紧握，海水没过女神像飘逸的裙摆，缓慢地、急切地将鸢尾花吞吃入腹，又揽过她柔软的面颊，亲吻她的桂冠。

你没有办法分清落入大海的一滴水，人们都这样说。


End file.
